kamen card fighters
by Mkthewolf
Summary: Mk and two friends Lightning and Dusk, move to Hitsue for a challenge. with their decks full of custom cards, how will people think of them. read to find out. OCx Misaki


Chapter 1: Enter the Rider Card fighters

A movers truck was infront of a house in the city of Hitsue. They were unloading into it for a place to call home. A man with silver hair, red eyes, a black trench coat, red shirt, blue jeans with fire detail on the bottom, black and grey shoes, a black belt buckle with a red gem in it, and a grey cross necklace. This was Mk. And right behind him was two more guys one with black spike hair with dark yellow hightlight, dark blue eyes, a black jackit that has red highlights on the sleeves, yellow shirt, black short pants with a silver chain on the right side, pure black shoes, and a necklace that look like it can hold a deck of cards. That was Lightning and to his left was a man with long black hair, red eyes, blue shirt, gray jeans with lightning bolt detail on the top and bottom, blue and red shoes, and belt buckle that look like it can hold a deck. That man was Dusk.

"Alright that should be the last of it on the truck." Mk said.

"finally we can get unpack" Dusk said to everyone.

"Now we gotta unpack everything into the rooms." Mk said as he went to the door.

"Lightning mind getting my things?" Dusk said to lightening as he went to hold the door for him.

"Oh ok." Lightning said as he wint to pick up a box that had the words "Dusk things." Mk stacks the boxes of his stuff, and carried it with one arm. As Mk walk off to the door Lightning look at him and put his head down in shame.

"Do not worry Lightning everything will be better in the long run." Dusk said to Lightning with a big grin on his face.

"Your right Dusk!" Lightning said as he started to walk faster into the door with a spark in his eyes. Mk put his stuff down in his room, as her left to get other stuff, for the other rooms. "Alright, I got the kitchen." He yelled.

"Fine I guess I will get the living room...if we have one this time?" Dusk yelled out.

"So something tell me that I will get the bathroom then?" Lightning said in a shocking voice

"We will do the bathrooms later, why don't you get the dining room?" Mk suggested.

"Ok then I will get the dining room." Lightning said in a relevant voice.

**A few hours later...**

They got the house done and are unpacking their stuff for their rooms. Mk was listening to fantastic baby by BIGBANG, while putting up his merchandise of the kamen riders, Like Kivat( who is actually real), the Fang memory (real as well, ok anything that had life is real), and the figurarts. He put up Kivats violin perch on the wall, and a small bed for Fang. Garuda and Kraken came throught the window and sat on the sil. Then he started putting up some of his guns, like pack and punch (black and red desert eagles), his M27 that is blood red with some black tribal detail, and his sniper that is from Halo (yes he traveled through time, not surprising.) He also had pictures of the kamen riders with him, and other ones of him chilling with the riders such as Den-o on the den-liner, W in their detective office, Decade in the Hikari studio, and Kiva in Wataru's home.

Dusk was in his room puting up swords,shields,some old japanese fans, and all types of wepons on his wall and a sign poster of Saki Kagami (the girl who play Maya in Kamen Rider Kiva).

Lightning was just unpacking his thing as he play some song from Tetra Fang, fisrt he pull out form his box a one to one scale of the Bloody Rose (the violin in Kamen Rider Kiva) and put it on his bed thin pull out some of his sic figures of Kamen Rider Wizard, Kiva, Beast, Dark Kiva and put all of theme next to his bedside thin put out a DX Kiva belt and Wizard Driver and he put them on a self that was close to the door thin he look at the box that said "work in progress" he just stared at it for a bit thin just push it under his bed and pull out his replica of the Zanvat sword and hung it over his bed and he start to put up some pictures of him whiz some of his family and some of him hanging out whiz some kamen riders like Kiva, Wizard and Beast, and one picture of him and his old pet Chimera.

They three guys sat in the living room discussing on what to do.

"Well I feel like going into town looking for a card shop?" Dusk suggested. "I heard there was one at the mall, I believe it was called PSY." Mk said. "I am game for that if you guy are?" Lightning said with a simle on his face. "Hey Mk what time is it?" Dusk said to Mk. "It's about noon, and let's find that PSY shop." Mk replied. "Hell ya!" Lightning said as he jump out of his seat.

The group left for the mall and the saw a hallway that led somewhere. Mk followed it as he saw a door.

Inside the card shop...

A woman with neon blue hair, and a blue oufit was looking at her pad when she saw mk walk up to the door.

Mk passed through the door and was greeted by a girl with red hair, a red shirt, and pink pants.

"Welcome to card shop PSY," she said. "Hi is there anyone here I can duel?" Mk asked. "This way," she said as they went to an actual projector. "It's been awhile since I've seen one of these." Mk said as it turned on. "Place your deck. " it said. A woman with blonde hair, and a white and black outfit walked out from behind the curtain. "I'll take you on." she said. "He, ok let's do it." Mk said as he got ready. "I am Kourin, I can see you already met Rekka." She said pointing to the red head. "And I am Mk." He replied as he placed his deck on the modulator.

"Hey Dusk I found the shop!" Lightning yelled to Dusk."Well finally!" Dusk yelled back to Lightning. both Dusk and Lightning ran into the shop to see that no one was in the shop. "Great! no one is in right now!" Dusk said at the top of his lungs. "Wait? I think that Mk is in a fight right now?" Lightning said to Dusk. Dusk just look at Lightning and gave him his "tell me who's fighting" face. "Well let just see if he is fighting or not?" he said to Lightning. Lightning start to walk arond the shop for abit and yelled "Is someone in the shop right now?" Dusk just start to look at the card the shop had in stock. "So this is what they have left?" Dusk said as he was walking intill he saw a girl with neon blue hair. "Hey Lightning I found someone in the shop!" Dusk yelled out to Lightning. "Oh you did?" Lightning said as he start to run to Dusk. Dusk and Lightning start to walk over to the girl that had neon blue hair "Hello do you work here miss?" Lightning and Dusk ask the girl with neon blue hair. "Why yes I own the shop, I am Suiko." She said. "Nice to meet you I am Dusk Kurenai!" Dusk said to Suiko with a smile. "and i am Lightning Darkthunder!" Lightning said as he smiled and look at a girl that had blonde hair. "And who is that?" Lightning said as he look at to the right to see that Mk. "That's Kourin, and the younger one is Rekka." Dusk look at the actual projector. "how long did it take you to make that?" Dusk ask Suiko. "It was given to us when we opened up shop." she said. (I don't know if it was built there or brought go with it.) "Well ones Mk is done i want to fight..do you mind fightning me Suiko?" Dusk ask Suiko with a big grin on his face. "Not really, I want to see this one, besides they are playing on the only one we got." she replied. "I am ok with that" Dusk said. Lightning look at the actual projector and had spark in his eyes. "one day i will make one that fit on your arm!" Lightning yelled out. "Let's watch them, shall we?" she said.

"Oh sorry let's do that." Lightning said to Suiko as both him and Dusk sat down to watch the fight.

Mk and Kourin placed their decks and took out their chosen grade 0. "STAND UP THE VANGUARD!" they announced. "Star dust, trumpeter!**[G0, 6000]**" "Den-O plat form![**G0, 5000]**" they announced as their Vanguards appeared. Kourin's was a small young red head that was holding a trumpet. Mk's was a man in armor that had no attachments to it. It had four pieces on his waist, and a belt with four different color buttons. "Den-O, I never heard of that before?" Kourin said. Mk chuckled, "Of course you didn't, he is part of the Kamen rider clan that only me and my friend have." Mk said. "I am going to let you start." Kourin said. "Fine by me, stand and draw." he said as he drew his sixth card. "I ride Den-O sword form. **[G1, 8000]**" he announced as the armored clad person pressed the red button as a sound from an electric piano was heard. the man swiped a pass past the belt as it spoke "sword form!" Six armor pieces appeared and connected to his chest. red armor was shown on the front while it was yellow on the back. a peach shape visor came from his head and completed the transformation. "Ore sanjou!" He spoke. "That's new." Kourin said. "Eh, you get used to it. I move plat form to the rear guard, and activate his ability. When he is in the rear guard I can swap him out for another Den-o form, and I choose Gun form." he said as he took the card and traded it. "The figure stayed as it pressed the purple button and swiped the pass, "Gun form! (G1,7000)" it said as the red pieces appeared, but they opened up and attached to the body. A dragon head came from the head, instead of a peach and shifted to make the visor. He shuffled his feet and pointed at Kourin, "Kotewa kinte nai?" he said. the two took off the pieces and made weapons. the red one made a sword, while the purple one made a gun.

"Now I call Den-O ax form **[G1,8000]**, and Den-O rod form **[G1,7000]**. the two appeared on the field. The one one the right of Momotaros had his chestplate reverse of sword form, and a knights helm with a blade through it. The one behind sword form was rod form. He had the ax forms chest opened and hexagonal eyes with blades above his ears. "Boukun Tsuretette miru?" Urataros said. "Omegenita" said Kintaros. They made their weapons an ax and a staff. "With Urataros' support, Momotaros is coming at your vanguard." he said as energy came from the blue one to the one in front of him **[8000 + 7000= 15000]**" Drive trigger check." Mk said as he took the top card of his hand (Den-O wing form, G2 no trigger.) "No trigger." he said. "No guard." she said as Momotaros ran at her vanguard slashing it. "Damage trigger check." She said checking the top card **[Bringer of good luck Epona, G0 critical trigger.]** "Critical trigger, that's 5000 points to my vanguard" she said. **[6000+5000= 11000]**. "I end my turn." Mk said.

"Stand and draw." she said drawing her sixth card. "I ride Little sage, marron!" she said. As _Stardust Trumpeter glowed a blue aura and reshaped into a young man in a blue outfit and was holding a book._ **[Little sage, marron G1, 8000]** "I call Starlight unicorn to the rear." She said as a white unicorn with a rainbow mane appeared behind Marron **[Starlight unicorn G1,6000]**. "I am gonna activate her effect, anyone of my royal paladins gains 2000 points til the end of turn. And those are going to Marron. With Starlight's support, Marron attacks you vanguard. **[8000+ 2000+ 6000= 16000]**" she announces as Marron attacks Momotaros. "No guard." He said. "Drive trigger check." she said taking the top card of her deck **[Covenant knight, Randolf. G2 no trigger.]** "No trigger." she said. "Damage trigger check." he said taking off his top card. **[Kuuga growing form, G0 heal trigger.**] "Heal trigger, that's 5000 to my vanguard." he said. **[8000+ 5000= 13000.]** "And I recover 1 damage, but I can't at this moment." He finished. "I end my turn." Kourin said. "stand and draw." Mk said as he drew. "I ride Den-O climax form." mk announced as Momotaros pulled out a red phone and pressed the bottom 4 buttons the the side, "Climax form!" it announced as the phone went on the belt. "I can't complete this, unless I send Rod, Ax, and Gun form to the soul." he said while moving the three cards to the soul. The three riders disappeared and turned into their visors. Urataros on the right shoulder, Kintaros on the left, and Ryuutaros on the chest. The track in between the visor split, and the visor peeled itself back showing an orange visor**[G2, 10000]**. "I call Kuuga dragon form, Decade, and blade jack form." He said as the riders appeared. Kuuga dragon had the horns of a beetle and blue eyes, a black bodysuit, blue chestplate, and a staff** [G2, 9000]**. Decade had a magenta, and black bodysuit, with the roman numeral of ten across his chest. He had green eyes and cards through his helm** [G1, 8000]**.

Blade jack had a gold bodysuit, his helm was the shape of a beetle, red eyes, a black box with a red cover and a spade in it, and a sword on his right hip**[G2, 10000]**.

"With Decade's support, Den-O is coming at your vanguard. **[10000+ 8000= 18000]** "No guard." She said. "Drive trigger check." he said taking the top card of his deck **[Riotrooper, draw trigger]** "Draw trigger sighted, That will be 5000 power to Kuuga, and I draw a card." he said. **[9000+ 5000= 14000]** Den-O punched Marron. "Damage trigger check." She said taking off the top card. **[Flogal, stand trigger]** "Stand trigger, that's 5000 to Marron." she said. [8000+ 5000= 13000] "Kuuga is coming at your vanguard." He said as Kuuga ran at Marron. "Epona will guard." She said as a young boy on a gold rhino beetle appeared.** [Epona, shield 10000.]** Kuuga smacked Epona and leaped back. "I end my turn." Mk said.

Stats

Kourin, damage 2. Mk damage, 1.

"Why didn't he use his other one?" Suiko asked? Dusk look at Suiko. "That is the way he likes to play." Dusk replied. "I think it is either he wants to make this last as long as possible, or didn't want to." said Rekka. "You might be right." Suiko said. "She is right." Lightning replied to Suiko. "The longer it is the better." said Mk loud enough for them to hear. "See." Lightning said to both Rekka and Suiko with a smile on his face. "Yeah he's been like that ever since we start up the team a long time ago." Dusk replied to everyone. "It makes the game more fun, in my opinion." Mk said.

"Stand and draw." Kourin said taking off her top card. "I ride Knight of the harp, Tristan."** [Knight of the harp, Tristan,G2, 8000] **she said. "Then I call Knight Of Rose, Morgana and two Knight Of Silence, Gallatin to my rear guard!" **[Knight Of Rose, Morgana, G1 6000, Knight Of Silence, Gallatin, G2 1000]** Little sage, marron start _glowed a blue aura and reshaped into a young man in a blue armor with a dark blue cape coming off of his shoulder pads as he is holding a harp in his left hand and a lazer sword in his right Tristan was on the filed three blue light came out two of the light came out of the right and left of Tristan and out of the light came two men that long black _spike wearing a headband that had a gold eye on them and knight like armor with a katana like sword in his hands, and that the bottom right of Tristan came a girl wearing a general outfit with big silver gauntlets on her arm and a lazer sword that look like a rose. "Gallatin will attack your vanguard!" **[10000+0=10000]** "No guard." said Mk. "now by putting one card in my hand to the drop zone Morgana get a plus 4000 and now Morgana will boost my second Gallatin and he will go for your vanguard!" **[4000+6000+10000=20000]** "Den-O plat form , and Kiva will guard that!" Mk said as the riders appeared **[Den-O plat, G0 shield 10000. Kiva G1, shield 5000.**] "Ok now starlight will boost Tristan and he will go for your vanguard!" **[6000+8000=14000]** "No guard." said Mk. "Drive Check!" Kourin said as she pull off the top card of her deck** [Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte, G3 10000]** "Tristan effect if i drive check a Grade 3 he get plus 5000!" **[14000+5000=19000] **"Damage trigger check." Mk said checking the top card.** [OOO tatoba, heal trigger.]** "Heal trigger found, that's 5000 power to Climax form, and I recover 1 damage." he said taking away a card from his damage zone. "Your good." Mk said. "Your good as well but I end my turn your move." Kourin said to Mk.

"But not good enough, stand and draw." he said drawing the top card of the deck. "I ride Den-O liner form." he announced as the armor turned to plat form with the phone still on the waist. A sword with a shield that had all the forms faces on it came into his right hand. He placed the pass in the blade. "Liner form." It spoke as a train came to the figure changing him. When the train left he had a white and red bodysuit, and white red black and gold chestplate, a visor similar to sword form, except it had colors of the other forms sticking out from behind the red visor, and a train spoiler on the back of the helmet. **[Den-O liner form G3, 11000.]** "I call Kuuga mighty form, and W heat/joker. The two riders appeared. Mighty form looked like dragon, except the chestplate was different and red, he also had red eyes. **[Kuuga mighty form G1, 8000]** The other rider had the same detail on both sides, except his right was red, and left was black, he also had red eyes. **[W heat/joker G1, 7000]** "I activated liner forms effect, I can change my two front rear guard units to grade 3s as long as I discard 2 cards, and add 1 damage." he said putting two cards away, and 1 in the damage zone. He took the Blade jack form, and Kuuga dragon out of play. "Now I summon Kuuga titan form, and Blade king form." he said as they appeared. Titan form had a different chestplate and eye color, they were both purple **[Kuuga titan form G3, 10000]**. King form was still gold, but had more armor than jack, The head looked more like a caucasus beetle than a rhino.** [Blade king form, G3, 10000]** "With Yuusuke's support, Titan comes after your vanguard." he said. **[10000+ 8000= 18000]** "Flogal and Covenant Knight, Randolf will guard!"** [Floga G1 Shield 10000 and Covenant Knight, Randolf G2 Shield 5000]** "Drive trigger check." he said checking the top card.** [Ryuki blank, G0 critical trigger.]** "Looks like that was a waist, critical was found. That's 5000 to titan, and the critical to my vanguard." he said** [18000+ 5000= 23000]**.** [Den-O liner form critical: 1- 2]** "Then with Decade's support Ryoutaro comes after your vanguard." He said as he came up and slashed the knight. "Twin drive check." he said taking off the top two cards.** [Kiva dogga, G2 no trigger. Kuuga pegasus, G2 no trigger.]**

"dame well damage check." Kourin said as she pull the top two card of her deck. **[Soul Guiding Elf G1 no trigger, Covenant Knight, Randolf G2 no trigger]** "No triggers this time nice attack Mk." Kourin said as she put the two card in the damage zone.

Final stats

Kourin: 6, Mk: 0

"Game, set, and match." Mk said taking his cards and putting them in his case. "Nice game Mk." Kourin said to Mk as she put up her cards. "Can I go now?" Dusk said as he push a button on his belt buckle. "Come on, we gotta leave. besides I also heard about another shop closer to our house, we can check their tomorrow." Mk said. "Fine!" Dusk said as he turn his belt buckle to the right to lock it. "Come on Lightning let's get out." Dusk said to Lightning. "Mk what is the name of that shop that is closer to the house?" Lightning said as he got up to start walking back home. "I belive these three ladies know it by Card capital." Mk said. "Well the faster we get home the faster we can get to Card capital!" Dusk said as he ran out of the shop. "I'll see you later Kourin." Mk said. "The same goes for both me and Dusk!" Lightning said as he walk out of the shop.

Back home...

"I say that today was a great day." Mk said."Same but I wanted to cardfight to!" Dusk said as he laid down on the sofa. "Who knows Dusk you may get a fight tomorrow?" Lightning said to Dusk as he got something out of the kitchen. "Mk Dusk want something?" Lightning asked. "No not really." Mk said. "I am good thank you Lightning." Dusk said as he got up. "Well i am going to bed i will all see you tomorrow!" Dusk said as he walk to his room. "Well i am going to bed as well so night everyone." Lightning said as he walk to his room. "Night Dusk." Mk said. "Night Lightning and Mk!" Dusk reply. "Well see you guys in the mourning." Mk said. "same!" Lightning said before he close his door. Mk stayed in the living room watching tv.

* * *

I did this with a friend and we will make more chapters during the week. I own nothing, except the kamen rider cards and Mk. My friend owns Dusk and Lightning. This took us at least a few hours to do, so rate, review, favorite, and follow. Ja ne.


End file.
